


Filled With Affection, Too Shy To Convey

by VisualEcho94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa real teenagers, F/F, High School Students AU, i just want them to have normal things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualEcho94/pseuds/VisualEcho94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn't want to hurt Myles' feeling by rejecting him and she also doesn't want to deal with her ex. Solution?<br/>Hide in the closet. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled With Affection, Too Shy To Convey

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this in October I think and never got around to finishing it until now. 
> 
> Let's see what you think.
> 
> Mistakes are mine as usual.

Clarke doesn’t know why she thought this was a good idea, but at the time it had been perfect.

She had just been trying to avoid Myles and thought that cutting through the art classroom would help her escape the freshman if she used the back door. Too bad that the moment she walked through that door, she made eye contact with her ex-boyfriend. Finn had immediately made his way over and Clarke backtracked into the room, spinning around as she tried to figure out how to avoid both boys. When she noticed the handle of the door she’d originally entered start to twist, she dived into the nearest hiding space.

The supply closet.

The blonde was sure that if her friends saw her now the jokes would never end.

 _You practically live in the art room!_ Bellamy would laugh and she’d scowl even if it was true.

 _Big, bad Griffin, running and hiding from a freshman?_ Octavia would add, probably while poking Clarke in the cheek. The blonde would swat at her and try to defend herself by adding the other person she was avoiding.

 _Congrats on coming out of the closet_. Raven would smirk and Clarke would glare. That one would get old really fast.

At least she was safe from Myles and Finn.

Or she hoped she was as she heard the tell-tale sign of someone entering the classroom.

“I more than happy to allow you this time to work on your project, I know you’ve been struggling to finish it.” The voice of Mr. Wallace said and Clarke felt her eyes widen at the realization that she was hiding in art supply closet with her teacher in the room.

She’d never be able to look him in the eyes again if she didn’t think of a way out of this.

“Mr. Collins, what can I do for you?”

Clarke stilled.

Guess hiding here hadn’t been that bad of an idea if Finn had followed her in.

“Oh, no. I thought – I just saw Clarke come in here.” He said, and Clarke imagined he was looking around for her.

She rolled her eyes.

“Well I’m afraid you are mistaken. Ms. Griffin hasn’t been here since this morning.” Wallace said. “We’re the only people in here.”

Clarke held her breath.

“Yeah, okay.” Finn sighed frustrated and the blonde smirked.

“Bye.”

She hears the door close and sighs with relief. That just left Wallace and whoever else it was that was in this room. 

"Well," He began "I apologies about that, but I assure you that no one else will bother you while you work on your project. If you'll excuse me, I have a staff meeting; I trust you will be fine."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Clarke felt her eyes widen. She knew that voice.

“Excellent. I’ll see you in class Ms. Woods.”

The only thing that Clarke heard for a few minutes after Wallace left was the quite humming coming from the girl that she had been crushing on since middle school. There was no way she was going to come out of this closet now that she knew Lexa Woods was in the room. She didn’t think she would survive the humiliation.  

But of course the Powers That Be seemed to hate her. Just as Clarke was accepting the fact that she would probably be in the closet until the end of the day, the door swung open and she flopped out with a hard bang.

“Ow.” Came her whispered moan as she rubbed the back of her head. Blinking her eyes open, she was met with surprised green ones.

“Um, Lexa” she stuttered, “hi.”

The brunette raised a brow, but Clarke noticed the corner of Lexa’s lips actually seemed to be curving in amusement. It only made her flush all the more.

“Clarke.” Lexa nodded down at her, holding out her hand to help the girl up. “Do you usually make it a habit of hiding in closets?”

“Not since my mom caught me making out with Niylah when I was twelve” the blonde mumbled and immediately slapped a hand over her mouth. It was too hard, though, and she ended up groaning as she endured the sting.

That had been a stupid idea. Then again, her word vomit made her feel like she deserved it.

Lexa though, looked amused and, if Clarke was reading her right, somewhat intrigued. “I’m sure your reasons have changed now?” The blonde blushed.

“Yeah.” She says, rubbing her head sheepishly. “I was avoiding people.”

“Finn?”

“And Myles.” Lexa did that eyebrow raise again, which Clarke couldn’t help but stare at. “Uh, he, I, umm, dance.”

If only something would fall out of the sky and put her out of her misery.

“I just, I think that Myles wants to ask me to the homecoming dance and I didn’t want to hurt his feelings by saying no. So I’ve been avoiding him all week and right now I came through here to lose him and Finn saw me. I don’t feel like having him try and explain why breaking up with him was unreasonable when he made a mistake for the hundredth time.”

Lexa scowled.

“His only mistake was thinking he could do better than you.” Both girls blush and look away from each other.

A small smile settles on Clarke’s face, though, and she chances a glance back at the girl. Lexa was looking at her under her lashes, her thick eyeliner making her eyes pop with their vibrancy.

“Thanks.” The brunette nods softly, before clearing her throat.

“I have to work on my project.” She points back over to the table where her stuff was located.

Clarke nods. “Yeah, of course, sorry. I’ll just, uh, I’ll just go out back. Finn’s probably left the area already anyway.”

“You could stay.” Lexa says. “I mean, I don’t mind you hiding in here from freshmen and assholes.”

 “Okay.” Clarke rushes out far too quickly and fights the urge to blush again, especially when Lexa is giving her an easy grin that makes her belly fill with warmth.

They settle on the bench, Lexa returning to her work as Clarke pulls out a sketch pad from her bag. They don’t speak, don’t feel the need to, but the quiet isn’t uncomfortable or stifling. The blonde relaxes immensely and is doodling away with the occasional glance to her companion, watching eyebrows furrow together and lips be bitten.

It distracts her more than she cares to admit.

So when the door opens to the room five minutes later, Clarke is shocked into remembering why she was in the room to begin with.

“Clarke!” Myles’ cheerful smile grows even bigger upon seeing the blonde inside the room and she has to force her face into staying as friendly as possible while wishing she could flee. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Oh, well. Here I am. Drawing. In the art room.” She says, cringing with each word that leaves her lips. Myles doesn’t seem bothered by it, laughing as he reaches the table.

“Yeah, I should have guessed.” He looks shy suddenly, clearing his throat and looking at his feet. Clarke bites her lips in anticipation, drawing blanks as her mind thinks of ways to let him down without hurting his feelings.

She steals a glance at Lexa, who has been quite this whole time and Myles had barely acknowledged her except for the head nod he’d given her in greeting. She looks down at her work, her hands hidden under the table, and a frown firmly in place. Clarke’s confusion over the girl’s behavior is interrupted by Myles calling her name and holding out a flower to her.

It’s a white striped, pink carnation, slightly ruffled, but pretty all the same. Clarke takes the flower hesitantly and smiles weekly at the boy. He smiles back, straighten with new found confidence as he asks. “Would you like to go to the dance with me?”

He looks so genuine and innocent, like a puppy. Clarke feels like she’d literally going to kick a puppy now and she swallows with that thought.

“Myles that’s so sweet but –“

“She already has a date.” Lexa speaks up, causing both blondes to turn and look at her in surprise.

“She does?” Myles asks, frowning slightly, as Clarke echoes the question softly.

Lexa keeps eye connect with the boy, nodding her head. “Yeah, I asked her last week.”

“You did?” Clarke says, before catching on and looking back at the boy. “She did and I said yes.”

Myles looks between the two before smiling faintly. “Oh okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” He fiddles with the strap of his backpack, nods once more and turns to leave.

“Myles, your flower.” Clarke speaks, holding the carnation out for him. He shakes his head with his soft smile still on his face. “I got it for you, so you can keep it. And I hope you guys have a fun time at the dance.”

The sincerity in his response has Clarke smiling herself. She turns to look at Lexa, who is back to looking at her project, and takes a breath. “Thanks for that.” She whispers, reaching out to squeeze the other girl’s hand. Lexa smiles at her, but doesn’t meet her eyes and slowly goes back to work.

Clarke frowns, but let’s the girl continue working and goes back to her sketch book.

This time the quiet is much less comfortable and Clarke is ready to get up and leave the girl alone, when Lexa abruptly turns to face her.

She is one of the strongest people Clarke has ever known, both the youngest student to make captain of the soccer team and be student body president ever. She has an air of confidence that makes the blonde weak in the knees, not that she’d ever tell anyone.

Looking into green eyes now, though, all she can see is nervousness. Lexa looks so unsure of what she wants to say, hesitant in a way Clarke only remembers seeing their first day of middle school when all the graduated students from the three surrounding elementary schools in Polis moved into their new school. She and Lexa had been waiting outside their shared classroom early, but had only just introduced each when each of their friends made appearances.

Still, she remembers the nervous look in Lexa’s wide green eyes from that day. It was the same one meeting her own now and she holds her breath.

“I’m not really sure if you’re interested, but do you maybe want to actually go to the dance? With me, that is?” Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. “It’s okay to say no, Clarke. You won’t hurt my feelings.” Lexa back tracks.

“No! I mean, yes, of course. I’d love to be your date to homecoming.”

“Really? You aren’t just saying yes because I helped you out right now?” Lexa asks, shyly smiling at the blonde who nods her head excitedly. Clarke laughs lightly. “Lexa I’ve wanted to go to a dance with you since I was fourteen.” She can feel her face heating up, he eyes narrowing on the sketch she’d been working on.

Lexa’s face is equally as flushed, but she smiles wide as she looks at the blonde.

“That’s good to know. I’ve wanted to ask you to one since our sixth grade dance.”

“Yeah?” Lexa smiles encouragingly. “Yeah.”

They both stare at each other with bashful smiles and brighten eyes. They feel no need to look away, but then the bell rings and they are startled out of their moment. They blush again, quickly cleaning up their mess as students begin to enter the room. Walking out of the class together, Clarke halts not wanting to leave the girl’s side just yet.

Lexa seems equally as reluctant, fiddling with her bag strap before she asks. “Can I walk you to class?” Clarke is all too happy to nod; linking her fingers with Lexa’s when the brunette hesitantly grabs her hand. They walk slowly through the crowded halls, stealing smiles and walking closer together so that their shoulders bump softly against each other. When they reach the classroom, they don’t let go of each other right away as they stand smiling at one another.

“I have class in the Ws.” Lexa says, nodding her head back the way they came but refusing to look away from the blonde.

“That’s on the other side of campus.”

“Yeah.”

“You have to go then. If you want to make it on time.”

“I really should.” Neither makes a move to leave.

“Can I text you later?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Okay, I’m just. I’m going to run now.”

Clarke nods, smiling so wide it’s actually hurting her face, but she steps closer to Lexa before the girl can turn to leave. “I’ll talk to you later.” She says, kissing the girls cheek before turning to enter her classroom.

She doesn’t see the brunette walk back into a trash can in her refusal to look away from the door where the blonde walked through. Or the way she happily keeps it from knocking over with one hand as she holds her cheek with the other.

Later that night, when Clarke’s mom goes to check on her daughter, she finds her sleeping with her school books spread on her bed unopened, her phone still in her hand, and a smile on her face. Abby rolls her eyes, but grins at her daughter non the less. As she goes to put the phone to charge on the nightstand after putting the books on Clarke’s desk, the message _Sweet dreams, Clarke_ is displayed on the screen along with a picture of a white carnation.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have another one I started back in March of last year and it is like, over 8k words. At this point I don't know where to go with it, but if I ever do figure it out, you guys will be the first to know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Come chat with me on tumblr  
> http://visualecho94.tumblr.com


End file.
